The Legend of Zelda: Jurassic Encounters
by Haninator
Summary: A familiar story with a fun twist and a character from another world. What could possibly go wrong. All dialogue is my creation. The story is mine, the characters aren't... with the exception of select few. Rated T for flesh-ripping dinos.


Remember that time I said… oh… about six months ago… that I was doing a Jurassic Park thing? Well… here is the fruition of that dream. The first chapter of the fic that Numbah Six Sixty Six would kill for. XD Yups.

Link: Do… rexes like to eat bombs?

Haninator: Maaaaaybeee.. If they're suicidal… XD

Link: Craptastic.

Haninator: Heh heh.

Link: Meh. I wanted to bomb the poopheads.

Haninator: You'll get a chance to fight them soon enough.

Meta Knight: Do I get a part in this fic?

Haninator: Ah, why not!

Meta Knight: Yes!

Haninator: LOL

Isla Cristal

300 miles from the cost of Hawaii

Warner sat in his cushioned office chair. A cup of coffee took up some space on his otherwise clean desk. A few essential office supplies were orderly spaced out on the desk, farther away from him. He was a very organized man, pristine down to his underwear and having him assist in running a park that could be potentially dangerous was a phenomenal accomplishment. Warner knew it, too. The danger didn't concern him. That was his major flaw.

He sat back, leaning hard against the flexible back of the chair, stretching his arms over his head for a second, and then rolled his shoulders toward the ceiling, bringing his arms in front of him, near the computer screen in a loop. That accomplished, he reached for the coffee mug and took a long gulp of the tan liquid lightened by cream and resumed his vigil of the animals being put in their enclosures. Then, without warning, one of the creatures, a velociraptor, Warner thought, broke its arm free of the enclosure's confining bars. Warner's jaw dropped as the thick bar squealed and started bending downwards. The workers yelled and screamed as the hunter, McKilner, fired a few tranquilizer darts at the raptor even as its head and upper body breached the bars.

"I thought those bars were stronger!" McKilner yelled angrily, firing again, knowing he'd hit his target, but it wasn't responding yet. The raptor was too hungry, too full of adrenaline for the darts to do much good. McKilner had only the dart gun. Hammond would be a royal pain in the highness if any one scale on any one animal's little toe was harmed. Warner couldn't blame Hammond; the creatures each cost at least a million dollars to make. The tech expert reached for the phone, ready to call the emergency hotline; the phone connected to the only disaster recovery team that was willing to keep the secret of the unpredictable prehistoric beasts. The raptor broke through the fence and leapt out at the team. McKilner was screaming for them to get out of the way so he could get a clear shot as Warner speed-dialed the emergency hotline.

"The raptor team is under attack!"

"I'm sorry… there's nothing we can do at the moment. We're stretched thin as it is. Hammond has more islands than you'd think of. I'm sorry." The voice on the other side of the call was velvety and female.

"Please! Don't hang up! They're going to die!"

Warner could practically hear the regret and pain in the woman's voice. "We have no one here to help you, sir. I'm deeply sorry." The line clicked; she'd hung up.

Warner cursed.

The velociraptor had managed to fling one of the team members against the fencing. The electricity that would normally have run through the tough metal bars was off so that there would be no casualties if one of the men hit it. Warner swore the same terrible oath. The creature was ripping the intestines from the man even as he screamed and pressed against the raptor's face, gauging at its eyes and missing; they were too far back on the thing's skull. A few minutes later, the man finally died. The raptor feasted on his flesh until McKilner was able to get in a good shot with the tranquilizer rifle. The dart's dose, added with the previous ones' managed to knock the raptor out. The beast fell on its side and Warner breathed a sigh of relief. Just another day at the office.

_It sure is good to be back. I wish I'd made it back sooner. I'm glad the portal to this world hasn't closed yet. _The young blonde man walked down the crowded street, standing out in his forest green attire. _So… this Hammond guy… I don't even _remember_ him let alone _know _why he wants me. I wish I hadn't gotten knocked out by that stupid Decepticon. _The man was handsome; he was thin, muscular, and had an innocent face. His honey-colored hair was cut rather long for a male, but it managed to fit in with the current American style. His blue earrings were simple and small in his long, tapered ears. Luckily, he had tucked them behind his hat to keep the Americans from thinking he wasn't of their world.

_This Hammond fellow… wanted me to go to… _he struggled to remember the proper address. Failing to do so, he did what he often did in order to find a place whose location was unknown—he let his legs do the thinking for him. _Maybe I'm just delusional… what would Han say? Poodoo?_ He smiled absently at the memory. _Maybe Hammond never sent for me. Maybe he's just a figment of my imagination. Maybe I'll "maybe" myself to death._

A few minutes later, he stopped in front of a building that just _felt_ right to him somehow. He'd had such feelings before. It wasn't like he understood them. There was no way he truly could. He just knew to trust them.

He opened the door and entered to find a rather elaborate abode underneath the dingy façade of the outside.

"Ah, there you are, lad!" a white-haired, balding man with a short beard called out. He was no longer the picture of health the young man recalled, but it wasn't like that mattered at all. The teen hadn't truly remembered the old man much anyway. It wasn't until he'd gotten that strange nagging feeling from deep within that he remembered the man's name and what he was supposed to do.

"You're Mister Hammond, I presume?" the golden-haired youth said, smiling. He preferred that his first impression be the best it could be, no matter the circumstances.

"Yes. Come on over here; to the couch. Your name is Link if my old mind hasn't messed things up again."

"Yessir. Um… you wanted me for something…?" Link still wasn't sure of why he'd been called to the scene.

"Oh, of course. The reason being… well… you're an athletic man, from what all I've seen. I think that that would be a great asset to the team that's going to check out one of my recreational facilities.

"Recreational facilities?" Link said, a tad confused. The "recreational facilities" that he was familiar with were all game houses, like miniature carnivals, all with a separate set of guidelines and prizes.

"Yes, m'boy. An island like none you'll ever have the blessing of seeing again. An island that not even your wildest _dreams_ can encompass. You'll, of course, join the team?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. Especially when you put it like that."

"Good man!" Hammond clapped Link on the shoulder. "I'll see you two days from now at the helipad atop the building down the road. It's near the… skyscraper. Sure, you've heard of the Sears Tower, right?"

"I sure have." Link continued silently, "More'n I'd ever want to."

"Meet you there at eight sharp." Hammond smiled and stood. Link followed suit and shook Hammond's outstretched hand.

"Eight sharp."

The raptors were safely in their pen. It was a shame that they couldn't be introduced to the ones in the pen earlier, when they were still hatchlings. If they were, all of the work that went into them would be wasted. The adults would kill the hatchlings. After all, it was just instinctual. Kill the young that aren't yours. Ensure your genetic survival.

Of course, that was the cruelest way of looking at it, but indeed, nature could be incredibly advanced in that department.

Warner watched the screen, shifting between the Tyrannosaurus paddock, where the rex was receiving its annual checkup. McKilner was standing near Doctor Tunaba, a Japanese immigrant who worked relatively cheaply, making sure that the dosage of tranquilizer was sufficient so that the doctor would have enough time to do his work and not enough to put the rex into an extended coma. The rex's left leg twitched. _NO! Not today!_ Warner pleaded with the rex. _We've already lost twelve this week alone. Three of them yesterday… and it's not even Thursday yet!_

McKilner shot another large tranquilizer dart at its neck and it lay still again. _Thank you!_ Warner said to himself, truly grateful. Being a bystander in the control room was so excruciatingly ineffective at times. He could do nothing but hope that things would be okay. However, he didn't want to be out _there_ with the_ animals_ either. People _died_ out there. Especially when the animals had to be moved. Luckily the next batch wouldn't be ready for a while.

The helicopter was right on schedule, Link noted dully as the metal monster landed on the helipad. There wasn't much that could surprise him anymore. The assortment of people in the helicopter was an exception. There was a man in black leather, one in a fedora similar to Indy's, a man in khaki shorts, and a woman dressed in similar attire. Link clearly was the odd man out in his forest green tunic, but he didn't mind, seeing as he usually stood out in crowds.

"Where're you from?" The man in khaki shorts asked.

"Uh… not anywhere you'd be familiar with."

"I see. A foreigner… illegal immigrant, maybe?"

"No… not like that. It's just hard to explain. You'd have to see it to believe it, trust me."

"Well… I'm Gennaro. I'm a lawyer and well… we have to check into a few interesting events at the recreational facility Hammond's trying to start up."

Hammond, of course, was on the other side of the helicopter from Gennaro and didn't take too kindly to that sort of treatment. "I assure you, the park is completely safe. We spared no expense when building it."

"Safety is just an illusion. Same as control. It's hard to implement such ideas in the real world because they don't fit. They can only reside in one's imagination," the man in black leather felt the need to say.

"Uh… pardon me, but… who are you people exactly?" Link asked, finally giving in to his own curiosity.

"Yes, the boy has a point! We should all introduce ourselves!"

"That's just great." Fedora complained. "Just another tourist show."

"Another tourist show? Alan, listen to yourself; there's no need to be a jerk," his companion, the sole female, rebuked. "I'm Doctor Ellie Sattler. I work with Alan, here, as a paleobotanist."

"Paleo-whatsist?"

"Paleobotanist. I study ancient plants."

"Oh. Uh… I'm Link… I'm kinda new to this area… but… Hammond said he needed an athletic guy, so… here I am…" Link smiled, hoping to make a good impression on them.

"Ian. Ian Malcolm," the leather-encased man took over, "I'm a chaotician. You ever heard of Chaos Theory?" Heads shook in the international signal for no. "I thought not. I'll explain it in depth later."

"Uh… well… I'm Gennaro… and I'm a lawyer investigating the park…"

"I'm Doctor Alan Grant, and I'm a paleontologist. No one could possibly be gladder that these introductions are over."

The helicopter jerked. "Fasten your seatbelts, lady and gentlemen. We're descending." Link presumed that it was the pilot's voice and quickly found both proper sides of his seatbelt and fastened them. He was perversely happy in the fact that he wasn't the only one who had had a bit of trouble locating the proper devices; Alan Grant had somehow managed to get two of the same devices, the ones that contained the release button. He solved the problem by simply tying the two belts around his waist.

Link smiled as the helicopter landed. Hammond shared his expression, the excitement twinkling in his eyes. "I hope you're all ready for this because this is one 'recreational facility' you'll never forget!"

Link idly wondered why.

_x_

Heh. That was fun! If you're wondering where I've been for the past forever, well… I've been kidnapped by Sokka… yes… from Avatar…

Sokka: Yup, that pretty much sums up the… everything… that's happened…

Haninator: Yeah… he wants me to do an Avatar fic…

Sokka: Starring yours truly!

Haninator: Shut it!

Sokka: Nope. Don't think so.

Haninator: -_- Seriously? What do I have to do to get you to be happy?

Sokka: Write me a fanfiction. Starring me.

Haninator: Sure… just gimme an idea…

Sokka: Uh… I'm kinda fresh out of those…

Haninator: How about a fluffy thing 'bout you and Princess Yue?

Sokka: ^^; Me and Princess Yue… fluff? *blushes* Sure, I guess.

Haninator: Put this in the record books… Sokka's happy.

Sokka: I hate you.

Haninator: Now, now… be nice. I AM writing you a story, now, ain't I?

Sokka: Just kidding, you're my best friend.

Haninator: Like the giant mushroom?

Sokka: That was CACTUS JUICE talking!


End file.
